


No light （中）

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu
Summary: 乐乎屏蔽存档w





	No light （中）

中

近两周，追查一批失踪的抑制剂成了检纠所近的首要任务。

抑制剂由检纠所医疗部严格发放，根据中心城（以及暂时接管的南贺城）登记的Omega信息按时寄送，这项规定的执行在接管南贺城后更严格，连地下集市流通的抑制剂数量都大大减少。

“金川先生就差搬个椅子坐门口了，连会客室都不愿意进，但我们不能对女儿进入发情期却束手无策的父亲多要求什么。”一进门，总组长就皮笑肉不笑地打趣，“除了找回抑制剂，也要给我查出是谁知法犯法。顺便，医疗部的部长来了吗？”

等候了十多分钟的纲手没好气地抱着手臂站起来：“如果你知道医疗部现在的情况，就该把时间通知得更准确。”

“抱歉。”总组长毫无歉意道，“最快补充上这批抑制剂需要多久？”

纲手早就把时间算得一清二楚：“三天。主要问题出在原料，只有加制抑制剂的申请通过，商社才会提供原料——而城主通过申请最快也要三天。”

让没有被标记过的，失去抑制剂的Omega熬过三天。鸣人脑中闪过地下集市中完全被欲望操控的奴隶，叹气般呼出一口长气。

总组长愁眉不展：“三天也太久了，如果挪用这月剩余的抑制剂呢？”

“这个月剩余的抑制剂还需要供给二十八个Omega，其中十二人的发情期就在最近三天。”纲手沉吟片刻，道：“不建议挪用，只会扩而大社会影响。”

总组长还没来得及再说什么，一名检纠员火急火燎跑来：“总组长，金川小姐也来了——那个Omega。现在已经安排他们去会客室了。”

“艹！”总组长忍不住骂道，“她还有力气从家里跑到这儿。”

忍受不了这里氛围的鸣人顺势站起来，主动请示去安抚家属。

“记得打了抑制剂再去！”

“了解！”

 

鸣人到达乱成一锅粥的会客室时，金川小姐已经喘着气骂了十分钟。她一眼看上去就是进入发情期的状态，只穿了毛衣单裤，肤色泛红，呼吸急促，Omega的惑人香气几乎是从每个毛孔里肆无忌惮地发散出来，她一边扶着父亲的手臂支撑虚软无力的双腿，一边却亮着眼睛骂得起劲，几个来安抚他的Beta半句话都插不上。

她泛红的黑眼珠看向进门的鸣人，震惊地哆嗦了一下：“你们打算做什么？！不经Omega同意就进行标记是违法的！我不是奴隶！”

“小姐，请冷静一下。”鸣人隔着信息素面罩道，他来之前打了掩盖Alpha气息的抑制剂，又换了身衣服，即使如此，这位Omega在看到他的一瞬间差点儿跪倒，幸好，她又一次战胜了本能。

“我不能冷静！是你们的错误为什么让我冷静！”

“这件事已经在讨论中了，请两位回家等待结果。”

女性Omega的怒火更盛，但一句话都骂不出来，她无法一边与本能做抗争一边和一个Alpha叫板。金川先生护住女儿，也气得发抖：“从前我们一家在南贺城，抑制剂从没出过问题，为什么现在跑到国王的脚下，却连按时的供应都不能保证？！”

早被二人烦透的beta值班员冷冷道：“注意言辞。你们所谓的抑制剂得到保证，就是不经管控随意流通，只顾眼前的便利，却放任黑市以及人口交易滋生，提醒你们一句，这一条可是牢牢写在宇智波一族的罪状里。不想牵扯上麻烦就闭嘴。”

鸣人看了他一眼。

“实话实说吧，你们再闹下去今天也拿不到抑制剂，与其等着紧急制作，不如趁早找个Alpha标记，一劳永逸。”

金川小姐的脸上写满了屈辱，而腿间不断淌下的湿滑液体同时在狠狠击打她的自尊。她神经有一瞬间的松动，把目光放回鸣人这个Alpha身上，咬牙道：“我这辈子都不会被Alpha标记。”

鸣人主动走过去，迎着女性Omega惊惧的眼神——

从口袋里拿出一排抑制剂。

 

“应该能撑一段时间，这段时间我们会加急申请，请你们放心，回家等待结果。”他温和地说道，语气中的善意隔在面罩后并不清晰。

“……”金川小姐僵住了，用看怪物的眼神看着他，好半天才颤抖着接过抑制剂，垂下头时，声音已经不受控地有些沙哑，“谢谢。”

值班员瞪大眼睛，手指在空中比划了半天，但一想到里头的事不是他们能知道的，只能狐疑地看着那排抑制剂进了金川父女的口袋。

 

鸣人擅自挪用抑制剂的事只能靠水门出面交涉，简单的处罚很快下达，由鸣人全权负责申请令，追查完抑制剂下落后停职半个月。

在同事一派幸灾乐祸的眼神下，鸣人揣着申请令去找城主了，他原先不知道这个流程会有多麻烦，但当填了一张又一张表，以及无休止地被告知“城主正在忙”后，才真正体会到同事眼中的怜悯。

城主的确很忙，加急的申请令也等待了足足一天才被递到城主桌上，团藏瞥了眼这张薄薄的纸，让人把等候在室外的鸣人喊进来。

“坐吧。”团藏把申请令掉了个位置，放在鸣人眼前，“我无法现在就批给你。”

鸣人一愣，脱口而出：“为什么？”

“多出的抑制剂会被不法之徒利用，还不到冒险的时候。”他说话语速较慢，却不让人听着着急，而是显出上位者的威严。

“丢失的抑制剂正在调查了。”

“我知道，是我授令的。”

鸣人有些茫然：“没有抑制剂的未被标记的Omega无法安全度过发情期。”

“这我也知道，这是常识。”团藏似是笑了一下，仅露出的一只眼睛紧紧盯着鸣人，里头却无笑意，“可你不知道的事就太多了，抑制剂中可以分解出什么样的成分，一旦转化为武器对社会的影响，与邻国一触即发的战争——没关系，原话转告给你上司，他们会懂的。”

见鸣人依旧不愿走，他鼻子里哼出口气，道：“你还有得学，别忘了，逞英雄的人往往当不了英雄。”

 

正如团藏所说，所长以及总组长，甚至是前来开会的医疗部部长都没对申请令未通过的事表现出意外，鸣人默默旁听了一会儿，他无法说申请失败的根源是什么，究竟是对Omega的不重视，对社会不稳定的忧虑，还是所谓的邻国威胁。

他虽然在检纠所工作了六年，却对这类事情漠不关心，他不想做父亲那样的政客，只想干出点实绩，比如亲手把人渣送进001室。

调查的效率算不错，第三天就迅速锁定了地下集市，飞速申请到逮捕令后，检纠所一共派出三组人员，终于在傍晚时分寻回了丢失的抑制剂。

停职前，鸣人在医疗室找到了小樱，对方刚从南贺城回来，却并未因故地重游有什么明显变化，鸣人略失望地低下头，连一个友好的暂时性告别也说得不利索。

小樱放下手中的资料，抬头瞧他：“在为那些Omega担心吗？”

“……啊。”

“唉，说你整天想着Omega还不承认。”樱发女性极为无奈地笑笑，“已经全部被标记了。”

鸣人一时脑子转不过来：“什么……意思？”

“没有领到抑制剂的Omega，已经全部被标记了——不管是自愿还是非自愿，明面上都是自愿的。往好处想，他们今后不会再被这阵事情困扰了。”

包括那个说一辈子都不会Alpha标记的金川小姐吗？

鸣人觉得头又开始疼了，他按了按太阳穴，声音发着抖：“至少有一名是非自愿的，她不该被这么对待，是我们的管理出了问题，是地下集市的人贩子偷的抑制剂，怎么都不关他们的事啊！”

“已经被标记了，那说什么都没用了。”小樱站起来，忧愁地看着紧锁眉头忍受疼痛的他，冰凉的手指按上他的头部，“药还在正常吃吗？很久没发作得这么厉害了。”

鸣人甩开她的手，后退了两步：“我很好。比起被随便决定了命运，只能在家替趁虚而入的混账生孩子的Omega好多了。”

他又开始想那个人了。

每次头疼的时候，就会无法克制地想那个人。

“可他们迟早都是要找一个Alpha的，抑制剂会逐渐产生抗体，Omega不可能一辈子不被标记依赖抑制剂生活下去。”

他的标记留在了那个人体内，然后让那个人，孤零零地过了六年。

那个人该怎么在这么严格的管控制度下拿到抑制剂？他能安全度过发情期吗？他会不会也在发情期内被又一个——

“鸣人！”小樱焦急的脸在他眼前逐渐模糊，“你的药呢？在制服口袋里吗？！”

头疼欲裂，失去意识前他动了动嘴唇，不知道这句话是否被她听进去。

“……全扔了。”

 

-  
他又一次被欲望的浪潮包裹，背后的雪刺骨冰凉，某个部位却发热得厉害，他开始像野兽一般掐着Omega的腰，不顾一切往舒适的甬道内横冲直撞。

一个冰凉又火热的吻印了下来，明明此刻还未成结，他已经清晰地感受到Omega对他的爱意与疼痛，温热的泪水从上方滴落，湿湿嗒嗒将他的面孔打湿。

你为什么要哭？是我弄疼你了吗？……

对不起，可我控制不住自己，我也好难受，求你千万不要再哭了，我不想看你哭啊。

Omega似乎听到了他的心声，用自己被泪水沾湿的嘴唇，再次给了他一个吻。

“鸣人……”

 

“鸣人，醒了吗？”

他猛地睁开眼，视线模糊了一阵，似乎有什么液体从眼角淌下。躲在被子下的手攥紧又松开，反复了几下后，鸣人才把眼泪擦干，对床边的玖辛奈笑笑。

“我没事了。”

玖辛奈深深地看了他几眼，鼻子一阵发酸：“鸣人，这半个月你好好在家休息。”她犹豫了一会儿，把药剂放在床边，“这是小樱给我的，你……自己看着办吧。”

鸣人瞥了眼药，嘲弄般扯了扯嘴角。

“这个药……是不是……能让我把过去忘得一干二净？”

他一向开朗坚强的母亲瞬时红了眼眶，鸣人不忍地别开脸，盯着雪白的墙壁，咬牙补充道：“不是让我忘了过去，是让我忘了宇智波佐助吧？”

话音刚落，女性Omega柔软的手便贴在他的额头上，鸣人难得依赖般地闭上眼睛，母亲声音中的颤抖愈加清晰。

“他已经，死了。”

鸣人仿佛听到什么笑话，轻笑着摇摇头。

“鸣人——”

“他没有。”鸣人喃喃地睁开眼睛，“为什么你们都要这么说，他是我的Omega啊。”

“在标记之前，你们只是朋友，你对他没有你想象的那种……爱情。”

只是朋友吗？只是朋友为什么甘愿被标记，为什么不干脆把他丢在雪山，还是我强迫了他？像那些趁人之危的Alpha一样，不顾他的意愿就标记了他？

鸣人抓住玖辛奈的手，望向她眼底那一片悲切。

“不管有没有爱情，我都要找到他，我知道你们在担心什么……妈妈，你相信我一次，我已经长大了。”

 

那天过后，水门和玖辛奈真的再也没有提过这件事，默许了他将药再次扔掉的举动，甚至在鸣人带着那袋金子去地下集市时，水门还帮他的伪装做了点调整。

鸣人感激地出了门，轻车熟路找到那栋大楼，他特地留了个心眼，在外头等了一会儿，想看看上次的神秘男人是否也在附近。结果令他有些小失望，现在已经很少有人去奴隶交易所，那个男人也没出现。

不过，这份失望在找到情报贩子后便消失了。

情报贩子照常给他倒了杯水，嘴角挂着饶有兴致的笑。

鸣人把金子摆到桌上，询问道：“押金我送来了，有消息吗？”

见情报贩子轻松地收下，鸣人心底的希望扩大了几分，他的坐姿依旧笔直，拘谨之余还透着几分急切。

“他还活着。”

鸣人笑了：“我知道。”

于是情报贩子也看着他笑：“但有一点我反悔了，线索不能告诉你。你的Omega在一个你进不去的地方，你绝对会被抓。”

监狱？奴隶交易所？还是王国最荒凉的北岩城的某个边境劳改所？

鸣人急切道：“他在哪儿？”

情报贩子比了个嘘的手势。

“说了不能告诉你。你只需要准备好南贺城的通行证，两周后，再来一趟地下集市。”见他面色不甘，情报贩子悠悠道，“你也要为你的家族考虑嘛，既然已经拒绝了日向家抛出的橄榄枝，做事就更要小心。城主随便拿着个把柄，说不定马上就是下一个宇智波族了，不过你家人少，算是点好处。”他照旧漫不经心地调侃着。

宇智波一族轰然倒台后，世家大族都收敛锋芒，生怕自己就是下一个。传统世家与新兴政客的利益搏斗早被许多人看在眼里，而有了宇智波这个前车之鉴，议会的地位才水涨船高，团藏作为揭发宇智波叛国罪状的功臣，才得以稳稳坐在城主的位置上。

鸣人想了一会儿，没有立即答应：“既然如此，我想知道你要用通行证做什么。”

“回趟家而已。”

鸣人讶异地抬起眼：“你也是从南贺城过来的？”

“嗯哼。”情报贩子换了个坐姿，轻松地晃着椅子，“这不是很普遍嘛，宇智波刚倒台那一会儿，能走的几乎都走了，留下的除了一小部分忠心放错的榆木脑袋，就是走不了的。不过谁没事说自己是从南贺城来的，万一被城主扣上什么帽子，不完蛋了嘛。”

鸣人依旧盯着他，丝毫没相信这份说辞。

“我家当年也算受了点他们的恩惠，那句话怎么说来着，七八年前的话了——没有束缚的富庶之地？我从这么个好地方出来，还是存了些思乡之情的。毕竟现在已经大变样咯，回去看最后一次，不过分吧？”

“如果我要找到他，必须给你通行证是吧。”鸣人似乎完全不为所动，他见过的对过去的南贺城的描述太多了，他全都不信，真正的对南贺城的记忆还在他脑海深处，总有一天他会知道的。

“对。”

“那假如我拿到了两份呢？”

情报贩子停下动作，表情变幻莫测：“你要一起去？”

“对。”

他突然爆发出一阵大笑，笑得前俯后仰，同时大声拍着手。

“好！”

 

-  
鸣人的停职只持续了短短五天，第五天上午，他就被喊回检纠所执行任务。接到举报，某所国立中学的教师涉嫌传播反动舆论，由检纠所带走审查。

刚换上制服和配枪就匆匆出了门，鸣人连任务都没听清，还是上了车后同组的组员重复了一遍。

他气喘吁吁理了把头发：“抓个老师这么大费周章？”

“与宇智波有关。”组员检查着面具，补充道，“还和地下集市有牵扯。”

半小时后，鸣人已经蹲在教室后门就位，等待通讯器的指示。A组的八名组员分别看守几个重要点，B组负责搜查是否存在威胁性武器，C组通知学校负责人并且戒严学校。

仅隔着一扇门，这位老师上课的内容一字不落进了他耳朵，鸣人猜他是个历史老师，那种上课爱讲故事的。可惜他正在讲的故事早已没了白纸黑字的证据，只会让他白白惹上灾祸。

“……这一页可以不看了，对，讲的都是什么乱七八糟的，啊我和你们说，对于宇智波究竟有没有叛国这个问题，还没有定论。证据可以被捏造，你们现在看的啊，起码有那么几点我是坚决不赞同的，我在南贺城生活了三十多年……”

通讯器另一头传来消息：“戒严工作完成。”

鸣人与前门潜伏的组员相视点头。

“……就最近那个抑制剂对不对，管得这么严的目的是什么，萎缩地下市场，就一点人情都不给你通。还有什么抑制剂变武器的传闻，都是危言耸听，给你们一个借口的，为了什么？哎社会稳固呗，你也可以想成对Omega的歧视，不过这歧视就没好过，隔壁Omega班配的老师都是混日子的，这样……”

鸣人保持着半蹲的动作，内心却希望搜查的动作再慢一些，他很久没听过这种话了，如果这个即将被捕的Beta能讲出什么关于——

“搜查工作完成，无威胁。”

他迅速回头，只见组长示意楼梯上的几名组员就位。

“……也有啊！以前南贺城的城立军校，其实里面有不少Omega，都是隐瞒了性征，你要说这是腐//败也行，要说是通人情也可以，当时……”

通讯器中传来指令：“预备。”

“……就也是宇智波一族的，叫什么来着，宇智波佐……”

“行动！”

鸣人猛地跳起身踹开后门，尖叫与桌椅拖动的声响霎时撕裂平静，他在学生惊惧的目光下跨过几堆试卷，与另外几人一起，将枪对准讲台上的中年男人。

组长隔着面罩道：“木村先生，你涉嫌舆论煽动罪，请跟我们走一趟。”

木村嘴唇动了动，似乎还未从震惊中平复，手指间紧紧捏着的粉笔啪嗒断成两截。

 

鸣人刚复职，没有参与审讯，回到检纠所后组长只丢给他一个整理档案的任务，鸣人没什么意见，一个人在档案室泡了三个小时。

档案又被销毁了一部分，有关被中心城接管前的南贺城的资料越来越少，多是关于地理气候、社会文化等不痛不痒的方面，关键性的政策法规一字未提。

他看着纸页上记载着的，关于南贺城的几笔描绘，慢慢闭上眼，努力在脑海中描摹出它的模样。那会是一座气候温和，繁荣富庶的大城，有一条漂亮的护城河，也有宽广的平原，不同于政权中心的中心城，那儿没有随处可见的检纠所标识，更多的是宇智波一族的族徽。

鸣人看着这一页的最后一句话：王国最混乱且美丽的地方。

不知道编写档案的人是怀着什么心情下的定义，鸣人笑了笑，他脑子隐隐有着一片景象，却不确定那是不是南贺城的模样。

下班时分，鸣人才慢吞吞从档案室出来，恰巧看见小樱换了便装出门，他想到药的事情，想问几句，小樱却率先岔开话题，递给他一张邀请函。

“日向宁次要订婚了，提醒一句，他和我们是同学，未婚妻也是。”小樱道，“只是一场很小的聚会，都是同期生，我知道你六年来都没有和他们见过面，难得的机会，你自己看吧。”

鸣人接过那张简易的邀请函，像是自言自语道：“那他们认识宇智波佐助吗？”

小樱重重叹了口气，一句话没说便走了。

 

即使对这些曾经的同期生的记忆一片空白，鸣人还是去了。走之前他和水门了解了一些日向家的情况，这位日向宁次与雏田不同，不是本家的人，又是个Beta，没有受到家族什么优待，但他在军校的表现突出，现服役于边境部队，一年到头待在偏远的北岩城，很少回来。

鸣人带了件小礼物去了，聚会地点是郊外的一座独栋小洋楼，气氛正热烈，在泳池边笑得欢快的几个女孩子看到他时一愣，还是雏田最先反应过来，忙着喊宁次出来招呼。

一位俊俏的男人走了出来，瞳色与他妹妹一样，都偏淡，远远看像一块白玉。他在看到鸣人时讶异地抬起嘴角，随即笑着大方给了他一个拥抱：“好久不见啊。”

“哎唷，快看谁来了！”

“是鸣人啊！好久不见！这些年也不和我们联系啊！”

越来越多的人围到他身边，鸣人看着这些陌生的面孔，却不觉得僵硬，只在一个略胖的男人说起他的糗事时，才笑道：“抱歉，我六年前失忆了，不太记得以前的事了。”

此话一出，在场的人在想起是有这么一回事。不过他失忆已经是毕业考试结束后了，接着少有机会见面，都快忘了。

一个脸上留着红色倒三角涂鸦的Alpha先是一顿，随即更为浮夸地耸耸肩：“那正好，来听听你在军校时有多傻。”

“哈哈哈，牙你别这么说鸣人，现在不是很成熟了嘛，已经是检纠员了喔！”

鸣人谦虚地笑笑。

另一个看上去稳重靠谱的男人与他对了对拳：“我是奈良鹿丸，许久不见。”

相当自然地，鸣人在这几人的引导下和每个人都打了声招呼，也包括这次聚会的另一个主角，打扮靓丽的小美人天天。

几杯酒下肚，鸣人便一个人端着酒杯坐到躺椅边，静静看着这群刚认识的老朋友嬉笑玩闹，就连一向矜持温雅的雏田也玩得很开，凑在一起为他们的婚礼出谋划策。

鹿丸与他坐在躺椅边上，给了鸣人一杯清水。

“谢谢。”

“你小子还真是变了很多啊。”鹿丸摸着下巴上的胡渣，语气熟稔，“以前是个大大咧咧，冒失冲动的笨蛋，经常惹麻烦。”

鸣人知道这句话不含恶意，笑着点点头：“小樱经常这么说我，原话是‘现在没有以前好欺负了’。”

“噗嗤，谁让你那时候天天缠着她，她偏偏喜欢佐——”

他一句话突兀地断掉，鸣人端详着他的神色，鹿丸却只是低头喝了口酒，没有难堪也没有恐慌，平静如常。

他小声地接道：“宇智波佐助，是吗？”

鹿丸抬眼：“你还记得他？”

“不记得……也不算不记得。”鸣人突然略显得意地笑了，嘴里喷出淡淡的酒气，悄悄凑到鹿丸旁边，“告诉你一个秘密——他是我的Omega。”

说完，鸣人恢复成挺拔的坐姿，笑容却挂在脸上怎么也下不去。

他的同期生张了张嘴，就像小樱无数次做的那样，想说什么却又吞回了肚子，缄默无声地望着不远处欢腾的人群。

在鹿丸站起前，鸣人透过那阵喧嚣听清了那句话。

“唯独这一点没变啊，你这个笨蛋。”

 

-  
鸣人决定把药的事情就此遗忘，不管小樱是出于什么目的给他配这种药，问出口只会伤害他们的同窗情谊——虽然他把同窗时的事情忘得彻底。

但他仿佛突然变得豁达，不再强求他人也记得那个名字，他决定把那个名字当成珍宝一样藏在心里，然后在适当的时候，和他们炫耀。

那是我的Omega。

 

-  
通行证在向水门求助后才得以到手，这段时间议院很忙，水门的面色也一天比一天凝重，似乎在他们都看不见的地方，正酝酿着一场风暴。

鸣人的通行证是由朱雀送来的，他只对鸣人笑了一下，什么都没说，便开车走了。

一股怪异感挥之不去。

金子是朱雀给他的，显而易见，他和情报贩子在一条线上，假如情报贩子真的想要通行证，不必费此周折。但此刻没有更多头绪，鸣人便暂时搁置了这个疑惑，权当是多层中介多一分安全。

 

检纠所永远没有空闲的时候，在一场例会中间，总组长突然接到命令，内容言简意赅，即刻捣毁地下集市。

 

十组检纠员立即拿上武器，按要求穿着防爆衣，带上防爆面罩以及信息素隔离呼吸器，紧急乘车前往地下集市。沿途的民众被这阵仗吓了一跳，但一看目的地是东城区边境便见怪不怪了，谁都知道那里都住了什么人。

鸣人坐在总组长旁边的位置，与B组的008号相对。车上一片寂静，所有人都正襟危坐。

总组长似乎无意，冷不丁开口道；“鸣人啊，你去了那儿两次吧，私底下去的。”

鸣人心里一震，立即答道：“是。”

他隔着面罩看着对面008号的面罩，只能看到反光的自己惊疑不定的脸。

鸣人仓促笑了一下：“只是听朋友说，那儿有几个Omega不错。这次任务结束后，我会深刻检讨，接受一切处罚。”

“地下的奴隶表演是不错，不怪你们争先恐后去。”总组长看了看车外的环境，已经抵达地下集市了，但车仍然匀速行驶，“这回把地下捣毁，大家都能立功，以后别去那种地方了，正经找个Omega标记吧。”

车准确停在那栋鸣人光顾两次的大楼，他跟随组长笔直地站着，心中却鼓声大作。

检纠所一直有眼线在地下集市，当初那批抑制剂的下落也比鸣人想象得更早知道，不过借此多安一项罪名。是他太傻了，这样一个地方，怎么可能没有眼线。只怕他并非看奴隶表演而是找情报贩子的事总组长也早就知晓，他能平安无事站在这儿，是多亏他父亲的地位还是总组长的仁慈？明天还去不去找情报贩子？

他下意识摸了摸贴身衬衫口袋里的两张通行证。

但很快，他便无暇担忧，而是知道捣毁一词的含义了。

所长带着城主亲批的逮捕令，将以叛国罪，尽数逮捕地下集市所有涉事人员。

这熟悉的罪名让他眼皮一抖，然而就在他们准备冲下去时，一阵隐隐的巨响从远处传来，并以可怕的速度逐步扩大，通讯员猛地抬起头：“西城区地下爆炸了！”

西城区地下，地下集市的末端。

所长大惊，扯过通讯器吼道：“立即疏散民众！清扫易燃物！控制爆炸规模！快！”

“不行！地下的入口只有这里！阻止不了爆炸！”

“那就守着。”所长咬牙盯着被团团围住的地下室入口，“我不信他们宁愿被炸死也不出来。”

“万一就是他们自己引爆的炸弹呢？！”总组长隔着面罩喊道。

“那就被炸死！”所长猛地将通讯器摔在地上，挥手让通讯员再拿一个来，怒火中烧，“他们死了就死了！还要拉多少无辜人给他们陪葬！”

鸣人僵硬地转了个身，远远望着巨响不断爆气的方向。

这场爆炸是连锁的，短短几分钟，一路从西城区炸到东城区，沿途的房屋树木人群都要遭殃，他已经听见爆炸声越来越近，大家心知肚明，派出去疏散人群的检纠员能做的只是杯水车薪。

那里面竟然有炸弹，眼线都未能发现的炸弹。

怎么会？为什么？

 

突然，入口处逃难般涌出一大批人，这个认知让鸣人心一抖。

地下还有无数不知情的人被活生生炸死。

前一秒还说着炸死就炸死的所长连忙换了指令，逮捕令暂时搁置，以疏散人群为先，所有人退到危险区域外。即便如此，疏散速度远赶不上爆炸的连锁反应，不过十几秒，爆炸声已经震耳欲聋。

总组长大喊：“所有人卧倒——！”

鸣人晃了两下，退了几步，眼睁睁看着面前砖瓦飞溅，伴随着震天响的爆炸声，一整栋大楼在眼前轰然倾塌。

地下集市彻底死在了地下。

 

鸣人望着脚下厚重的灰尘，颤抖着摸上胸口的位置，两张通行证烧得他胸膛滚烫。

他痛恨自己此刻竟先想到了那个情报贩子，而不是被无辜炸死的人。

可他该如何把通行证给他，该如何再找到他。这唯一的一条线索，是不是就这么断掉了？按照某个规则运转多年的地下，该有多久才能再形成？他又该上哪儿找第二个敢从嘴里说出那个名字的人？

鸣人恍惚地跟随组长前去救援，沾了一身的火药气味，眼前是废墟，耳边是民众撕心裂肺的哭喊。这场看似意外的爆炸注定成为一道横跨整个中心城的伤疤，永远留在每个人的心里，就像是场地底下的人对昂着头活在太阳下的人的报复。

深夜回到家，猛然瞥见父亲虚掩的书房里的黑色身影，鸣人才再次按住胸口的位置，如梦初醒般顿在门口。

这条线还没有断。他看着朱雀似笑非笑的眼睛想道。

TBC


End file.
